Duo ou la Complexité du Charme
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /OS du même type que 'Heero' et 'Trowa'/ Sur demande de Calamithy. Qui est vraiment Duo ? On le dit drôle et charmeur, mais qu'en est-il du charme que tout le monde lui attribue ?


**Titre :** Duo ou la complexité du charme

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

**Disclamer :** Duo ne m'appartient pas, de toute façon il a suffisamment de fans qui le veulent à tout prix sans m'avoir sur le dos en plus pauvre petit va mdr

**Genre :** humour, com' d'un perso ; même « avertissements » que dans _Un Heero ça ne se voit pas ça se mâte  
_

**Note :** Calamithy m'a demandé si je pouvais faire Duo, voilà le résultat ; je pense que ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais (parce que si c'était ce que je crois, ça a déjà était fait donc j'allais pas répéter) mais j'espère que cela te plaira quand même -'

* * *

**Duo ou la complexité du charme****  
**

* * *

Duo Maxwell est un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année. Natif de L2, il aurait des origines américaines. Il est plutôt petit avec son mètre cinquante six, et est assez mince avec ses quarante-trois kilogrammes.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus léger il passe souvent pour le plus maigre, on peut en conclure par cela qu'il a une bonne masse osseuse. Ce qui est tout à fait possible, en effet on ne sait pas à quel âge il a commencé à vivre dans la jungle qu'est la rue de L2, il a pu avoir un apport de calcium tout à fait normal. Cet état de minceur est confirmé par ses pommettes plutôt saillantes ainsi que des coudes pointus.

Mais ce qui caractérise surtout Duo est sûrement sa longue natte châtain qui lui arrive jusqu'aux reins. Si à la base il a les cheveux raides, ce nattage perpétuel lui a fait des cheveux ondulés. Il a d'ailleurs les cheveux très épais. Duo a sinon une longue frange répartie en mèches distinctes qui tombent sur son front.

Il a en outre de grands yeux bleus, d'un très beau bleu qui tire sur le violacé. Myosotis **(1)** pourrait bien définir cette teinte. Contrairement à un lavande ou améthyste, qui s'ils sonnent mieux sont sans doute moins exacts. Il n'empêche que cette couleur est unique.

Le nez est pointu et retroussé. Ses lèvres sont souvent étirées en un grand sourire que l'on peut qualifier de charmeur.

Duo est d'ailleurs un séducteur, cela se voit quand il drague ouvertement Heero alors que celui-ci viens le tuer. « Aaah je rêve de plonger dans un bon bain », bizarre comme dernières paroles. En fait, Duo essayerait de séduire Heero, en sous-entendant peut être, « le bain tu pourras me le donner ou le prendre avec moi darling ? » on aurait donc une phrase un peu plus originale que certaines du genre « tu veux jouer au docteur ? » même si dans le cas de Duo le docteur aurait presque été plus adapté…

On peut donc voir ici que Duo est plus inventif. En effet, le natté est assez stressé à ce moment là, en plus d'être blessé ; cette phrase bateau et tout à fait idiote à première vue est faite pour le détendre lui et Heero.

A moins qu'il ne se souvienne plus de l'expression exacte, car tout comme Trowa il arrive à Duo d'avoir des petites « pannes » de mémoire temporaire, comme cela est démontré dans _Voilà pourquoi le Joker _**(2)**, le châtain aurait donc inventé l'expression pour l'occasion.

Pour en revenir à son physique, Duo est musclé du squelette pour ainsi dire et si on le prend élément par élément, n'a rien d'exceptionnel à part son regard et peut être le sourire. Pourtant, presque tout le monde sera d'accord pour dire que ce garçon à un magnétisme fou, qu'il 'dégage' même s'il n'est pas spécialement beau (ni spécialement moche non plus, il y a bien pire que Maxwell), ce qui fait que l'on est attiré par Duo est son charme fou.

C'est vrai, en fait, qui n'aime pas Duo ? Avec son tempérament ouvert et joyeux, c'est l'un des plus sociables, des plus abordables. Duo est à 'notre' niveau, il paraît humain malgré son passé peu enviable. Car, avouons-le, il est assez rare de croiser des Trowa Barton ou autres Wufei dans la rue.

Donc malgré son charme que l'on ne trouve chez nul autre, Duo est quelqu'un qui paraît accessible, à la portée du commun des mortels.

De même, la majorité des gens aiment les personnes pleines de vie, optimistes ; mais ce n'est pas non plus une vérité générale. Il n'empêche que c'est le cas d'une majorité.

De plus, si on aime Duo, si on trouve du charme à Duo, n'est-ce pas parce qu'on se retrouve en lui ? Malgré son apparence ouverte Maxwell est un des, si ce n'est le, personnage le plus complexe de Gundam Wing. Duo est Monsieur Tout Le Monde **(3) **quelque part, donc on s'identifie à lui et on l'aime.

C'est ça le charme maxwellien. Une apparence ouverte, mais surtout un ensemble de masques, qui fait que l'individu lambda peut s'identifier à lui par un point ou un autre.

La complexité de personnalité de Duo est sûrement un des principaux facteurs qui font qu'on l'aime, avec sûrement son physique agréable.

Comme dit plus haut, ce qui fait son charme est sûrement aussi ce qu'un fan de Duo dira être de l'humour. On l'a vu avec le bain que Maxwell voulait prendre après sa capture et qui à la base devait plus ressembler à un bain de sang qu'à un bain moussant pour Heero…

Reste des phrases humoristiques telles que « Ici Duo, j'ai réussi à détruire le moniteur principal. Maintenant il faut que j'arrive à m'éclipser sans bobo ! ». Et là soit on éclate de rire, soit on a pitié, on se dit mon pauvre garçon…. Bien sûr ce sont des extrêmes mais en y réfléchissant bien ces phrases sont quasiment banales.

C'est vrai, bobo, c'est banal, comme mot « bobo ». Enfin banal, on pourrait dire vulgaire même. Aucune originalité, quel malheur Maxwell ne sort pas de l'ordinaire pour une fois !

Trop d'original tue l'original et pour en revenir à nos moutons ou plutôt à notre « bobo », tout le monde le dit un jour dans sa vie surtout avec les enfants. Or il passe souvent pour un grand enfant Duo même s'il est bien plus profond que ça. Donc phrase tout à fait banale au demeurant, pas de quoi critiquer.

Passons à une autre très connue de Duo « Si je faisais ça on m'entendrait hurler à l'autre bout du monde ! ». Franchement, que celui qui pense ne pas hurler alors qu'on lui remet le fémur en place me le fasse savoir. Celui qui pense pouvoir se remettre le fémur en place seul également !

Non, vraiment, je pense que nous sommes tous solidaires de Duo sur ce coup là, il donne la pensée collective : « Mais bordel il fait comment ce Heero ? C'est pas un robot en gundanium il saignait tout à l'heure ! ». Parce qu'en plus c'est presque de l'admiration évoquée ici. Enfin de l'admiration et de la peur ou bien de la stupéfaction aussi à son « bricoler comme tu as fait avec ta jambe si tu vois à quoi je fais allusion » qu'il sort par la suite.

En fait, Duo plairait peut être aussi par sa façon de s'exprimer assez nature, avec de mots simples et qui décrivent bien ce que la plupart des gens ressentent au moment où il le dit (sauf pour le bain bien sûr).

Finalement, plus que des détails comme ses yeux, sa natte ou son sourire ; ou encore son passé complexe. Ce qui fait le charme de Duo ne serait-ce pas simplement sa proximité avec nous en même temps que sa distance par rapport à son passé difficile ?

Il reste que si Duo plait, ce n'est pas un hasard, que se soit avec les autres personnages ou le public ça colle souvent, c'est le seul a avoir un semblant de lien avec Wufei après tout.

Ses innombrables facettes font qu'il est attachant et qu'on ne sait jamais vraiment à qui on a affaire. Car, après tout, sous le gentil garçon qui paraît un peu crétin à première vue, personne ne sait vraiment s'il se cache un chieur véritable ou quelqu'un de totalement centré sur le bonheur des autres.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**(1)** Bernie se reconnaîtra ici XD

**(2)** OS de CallingMizu, le compte commun de Bernie Calling et Tenshimizu

**(3)** je me souviens avoir lu ça sur le forum correspondant au site an195colonisation, je ne l'invente pas ça a été dit avant moi !


End file.
